kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse is one of the main protagonists in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, playing the combined role of himself and Sora, who was originally created to be a combination of the mouse himself and Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII. For the purposes of the story, Mickey's role will primarily be like that of Sora's for the first two stories before diverging into his original role for the third story onward, so expect some major similarities in the bio below. He is an upbeat Toon mouse who may seem a bit gullible at times, but is very aware of the importance of his quest. He possesses a strong sense of justice and an unrelenting heart. At times, he is impulsive and quick to anger when defending his friends, but he is always sincere about what he says and does. He has been best friends with Donald Duck, Goofy Geef, and Oswald Rabbit since he was a young mouse. Story Kingdom Hearts 0 - The Birth of A New Era (To be edited) Kingdom Hearts 1 - The Journey (To be edited) Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Part 1- The Chain of Memories (To be edited) Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Part 2 - A Year of Misery (To be edited) Kingdom Hearts 2 - An Empire of Dreams (To be edited) Kingdom Hearts 2.5 - Coded (To be edited) Kingdom Hearts 2.6 - The Fantasmic Dreamtime (To be edited) Kingdom Hearts 3 - Return of the Keyblade (To be edited) Appearance and Personality Mickey is an anthropomorphic mouse with black fur, round ears of the same color, and a thin, long, black tail. His usual outfit in the Kingdom Hearts series is a modified version of the one he wears in modern Disney cartoons. He wears a short-sleeved jacket with white lining. The top half of this jacket is black, while the bottom half is red, and there are two yellow straps dangling in front of it. His pants are red and sport a zipper going down the front of each leg. Each leg also has a yellow pouch with a black strap that partially cover the zipper, as well as a blue strap on the outer side of each pant leg. Mickey wears very large, yellow shoes with grey backs and two orange, intersecting straps attached to the front of each shoe. In The Chain of Memories, Mickey wears a black vest with white lining, two yellow buttons near the bottom, and a zipper that only reaches about halfway down the vest. Under this vest he wears a short-sleeved shirt that is seems to be the same black, white-lined color scheme as his vest, though the cuffs of the sleeves are red. His pants are red and quite baggy. The pockets have white lining. Similar to Goofy, the front of Mickey's pant legs are pulled up slightly by elastic, blue straps. Mickey's shoes here are also yellow, but the tips and lower halves are black and the soles are white. Each shoe has two blue straps that intersect over the top of the shoe. Weapons Gallery 590483-mickey.jpg|Mickey's 2nd outfit, worn for the duration of "Empire of Dreams" to "Return of the Keyblade" Mickey jedi.gif Mickey and pals searching for Minnie.jpg kingdom-key.png|The Kingdom Key - Mickey's default weapon Category:Heroes Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:7 Guardians of Light Category:Wizards Category:Crew Members of the Highwind Category:Jedi Knights Category:Magic Users Category:Main Heroes Category:Disney-Land Inhabitants Category:Mice Category:Saruman's Secret Alliance